Just you
by Panda Gege
Summary: Hunhan Baekyeol Taoris KaiDo is here school life :)
1. Chapter 1

Cast : HunHan,Kaido,Baekyeol Taoris

Gendre : Yaoi,Romance

Rating : T to M

* * *

"kau serius?"

"kau pikir untuk apa aku menjelaskannya selama 1 jam jika tidak serius bodoh?"

"tapi...Jonggak high school?!yang benar saja Park Chanyeol!"

"aishh bukankah sudah kubilang Kai?aku tidak memaksa kalian berdua ikut,yah tapi bagaimana lagi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan appa bisa-bisa kartu kreditku benar-benar terblokir selamanya."Chanyeol meremas kepalanya.

Kai hanya bisa melirik ke belakang.

"bagaimana menurutmu?"Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang namja bertumbuh tinggi dan berambut pirang yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"apa?"

"aish..seriuslah Sehunie"Kai terlihat frustasi.

"bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabanku?"Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tersenyum memandang Chanyeol.

"kau..akan ikut dengannya?"Kai menunjuk Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk,Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan segera memeluk Sehun.

"bagaimana denganmu Kai?"

Kai menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"baiklah,aku ikut"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum,tentu saja mereka tidak akan terpisahkan mereka sudah menjadi teman semenjak kecil.

Oh sehun,Namja yang memiliki kepopuleran terbanyak diantara mereka seedikit dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum pintar,kaya,dan orang tuanya adalah pemilik perusahan tekstil terkenal di jepang.

Kim joongin adalah sepupu Sehun tapi kedua orang tua mereka sedikit memilki masalah Kai dan Sehun tahu itu tapi mereka memilih tak peduli,sama seperti Sehun,orang tua Joongin sama kayanya dengan Sehun.

Park Chanyeol,Si Happy Virus ini bisa dibilang orang yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan atau pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Kai. Chanyeollah yang bisa mencairkan suasana hati mereka walaupun jarang sekali mereka bertengkar,yang lebih berbahaya adalah ketika mereka berdua merencanakan kegilaan baru dan Chanyeollah yang harus menghentikannya.

Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Orang tua Chanyeol akan dipindahkan dinas keluar kota minggu depan,otomatis dia akan ikut dan sepertinya Sehun Kai pun akan ikut pindah sekolah.

SKIP TIME**

"Uwahh ternyata sekolah ini lebih mewah dari yang kulihat di internet"Chanyeol berseru sambil mengulurkan kepalanya keluar mobil.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!masukan kepalamu!Kau merusak image kita"Kai menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Sehun yang tengah menyetir hanya tersenyum._Lumayan.._pikirnya.

Mobil Lamborghini hitam metalik yang di kendarai oleh Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol memasuki kawasan Jonggak High School,semua mata memandang penuh tanya.

Sekumpulan yeoja memekik tertahan ketika mereka bertiga turun.

"cih ternyata sama saja...semua yeoja disekolah ini tidak ada bedanya"keluh Kai.

Sehun memandang sekeliling,wajahnya sangat dingin.

"hei Sehun-ah kau yakin akan tetap masuk sekolah ini?"Kai menyenggol Sehun.

"apa boleh buat,lagipula kita sudah terlanjur datang"Sehun mengernyitkan dahi ketika ada seorang yeoja yang pingsan ketika bertemu pandang dengannya.

"aish..kajja!bagaiman jika kita lihat-lihat dulu eoh?"Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Mereka bertiga memasuki sekolah itu.

* * *

"jadi...dimana kelas kami?songsenim?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearah laki-laki tua yang noteben adalah kepala sekolah Jonggak HS.

"Eum...kalian akan dibeda kelaskan..Seh-"

"Tidak!"jawab mereka berbarengan.

"kami akan sekalas tentu saja"Jawab Kai tegas.

"ya...apa kau pikir ini sekolah milik nenekmu eoh?"

"dan apakah anda lupa bagaimana peran keluargaku di sekolah ini?anda hanya menjalankan sekolah sajakan?Mudah bagiku untuk meminta orangku menggantikanmu"Ujar Sehun sarkastik.

Tuan Park memandang kesal Sehun.

"baiklah...kalau begitu kalian aka berada di 12-1"

Mereka bertiga segera beranjak pergi.

"cih...ternyata dia tidak berbeda dengan orang tuanya"

* * *

"hei...tidakkah sekolah ini membosankan?"Kai mengeluh.

"kenapa?kau ingin mencari mainan baru?"Sehun menyeringai.

"ouh...tentu saja kau tahu sekali maksudku Sehunie..."Kai ikut menyeringai dan merangkul pundak Sehun.

"aish ya ya...ini hari pertama kita jangan buat masalah oke?"Chanyeol ikut merangkul Sehun.

"ish...kau payah Park Chanyeol"Kai mencibir.

"diam kau kamjoong"balas Chanyeol.

"hey...kalian tahu dimana kelas kita?"Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"eoh?molla"jawab Kai dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"ah...Pabo"

Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"ya..bagaimana caranya kita masuk kelas eoh?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya.

Brukkkk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari arah belakang,mereka bertiga menolehkan kepala.

"auh...siallll"

Seorang namja mungil dengan rambut coklat meringis dilantai dengan buku berserakan.

"aishh benar-benar...setidaknya mereka mengutus wakil kelas untuk membantuku"gerutu namja itu,ia memunguti beberapa buku yang tercecer.

Kai mengahampirinya dan mengambil beberapa buku.

"hei...ini milikmu?"

Namja itu menoleh menatap Kai._Matanya besar sekali _batin Kai

"ah...benar...gomawo"ia tersenyum simpul._Bibirnya membentuk hati saat ia tersenyum._

Kai menyerahkan buku itu dan ikut tersenyum.

"ah...apa aku boleh bertanya?dimana letak kelas 12-1?"

"ah itu dari sini belok kiri dan lurus saja "Namja itu menunjukan jalan.

"gomawo...namaku Kai"Kai mengulurkan tangannya.

"ah aku...Kyung soo"ia menerima tangan Kai dan menjabatnya.

"kalau begitu aku permisi bye"Kyung soo berjalan pergi.

Kai tersenyum-senyum memandangnya.

"umh...Kai?kau masih waras?baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara sopan seperti itu"Chanyeol menatap horror.

"sepertinya kau menemukannya Kamjoong"Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"baru kali ini aku menemukan namja semanis itu"Kai tersenyum-senyum.

"c'mon kita masih harus menemukan kelas kita."Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai dan Sehun.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak mereka bertiga memasuki Jonggak,seperti tidak ada yang berubah hanya saja sekarang Kai lebih senang menemui dan membawa Kyung soo ikut berkumpul bersama diluar dugaan Kyung soo mau berteman dengan mereka yang terkenal berandal.

Sehun lumayan menyukai Kyungsoo,menurutnya Kyung soo seperti memiliki keliaran tersendiri walaupun dia manis dan sedikit pendiam.

"hei Kai kau begitu menyukainya?"

Suatu hari Chanyeol bertanya,saat ini kelas mereka masih sangat pagi dan hanya beberapa orang yang datang,kenapa mereka datang pagi sekali?jawabannya adalah Kyung soo.

Kai bersikeras berangkat pagi agar bisa membantu Kyung soo di inilah hasilnya Sehun sedari tadi menguap dan terus mengucek matanya.

"tentu saja...dia sangat manis ahh aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya"

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"ah..ngomong-ngomong Sehun-ah...siapa orang yang duduk didepanmu?"

"wae?"Sehun mengedipkan matanya.

"ani...aku merasa tidak pernah melihat ada anak yang duduk di bangku itu?apa itu bangku kosong?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"kau benar...semenjak kita datang aku belum pernah melihat ada orang yang mendudukinya."ucap Kai ikut penasaran.

"benarkah?"

"dasar..apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu,untuk apa ia peduli?

Brakkk

"selamat pagi"sebuah suara cempreng terdengar ketika pintu kelas mereka terbuka.

Seorang namja berambut pirang memasuki kelas mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"ah...kau sudah pulang Luhan?"ujar namja berpipi chubby.

"ah ne...uwahh lama tidak bertemu baozi~"mereka berpelukan.

Seluruh anak kelas terlihat senang dengan kedatangan anak itu.

"ya...Sehun-ah kukira dia namja yang duduk di depanmu"Kai berbisik.

"lalu?"Sehun masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"kurasa kau akan menyukainya..kekeke~"Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"oh...lumayan juga,sepertinya dia chines"Kai menilai.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap namja yang tengah dikerubuni oleh teman-teman,sepertinya ia sedang membagi-bagikan sesuatu.

_Biasa saja..._

Sehun menatapinya terus,tiba-tiba namja itu menoleh dan mengedipkan matanya polos dan akhirnya tersenyum kecil pada Sehun.

"annyeong~kau ingin kue?"anak itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun,semua orang terdiam dan menatap Sehun.

Sehun diam,kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"tidak..."

Anak itu mengangguk mengerti.

Semua anak melongok menatap Luhan tak percaya.

Pasalnya belum ada seorangpun diantara mereka dibalas perkataanya oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

"Luhan..kau"Xiumin menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"wae?"Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti ia masih terus mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan kue dan membagi-baginya.

Kai dan Chanyeol terkikik.

"sudah kuduga...dia memang tipemu Sehun-ah..."Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun.

"apa maksudmu bodoh?"

"tidak usah mengelak,dia lumayan..."Kai memandangi Luhan.

"ya...apa maksudmu eoh?"

"aku pikir kau tertarik padanya"kekeh Kai.

"yah sampai saat ini tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat membuat Oh Sehun tersenyum seperti itu"

"hey..itu hanya spontan..."ucap Sehun datar.

"yah terserah padamu"

_Apa-apaan mereka?_

_Bukan pertama kalinyakan aku tersenyum pada orang lain selain mereka ?_

_Benarkan?_

_Lagipula aku tersenyum padanya bukan berarti aku tertarik pada namja manis itukan?_

_Ayolah...aku baru melihatnya hari ini_

Aku memandangi punggung namja itu di depanku.

Hidungku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya padahal jarak kami lumayan jauh.

_Apa dia selalu sewangi ini?_

_Parfum?kurasa bukan..._

_Apa ini?_

"hei..."

Aku memanggilnya.

Ia menengok kanan kiri lalu kembali terfokus pada Myung soo songsenim.

"hei..."aku memanggilnya lagi.

"eung?kau memanggilku?"Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan berbisik.

"ia...kau...memakai apa?"Tanyaku

_Aku tahu ini konyol,tapi sungguh aku benar-benar ingin tahu_

"ah...mawar...jika itu maksudmu"Luhan tersenyum.

_Mawar?pantas...seperti aku pernah mencium wangi ini.._

"oh..."

"kenapa?kau menginginkannya juga?"

_Haruskah aku menjawab iya?_

_Bahkan dia adalah orang yang baru kutemui hari ini..._

"hei...kau masih mendengarku?"dia mengeraskan suaranya.

"ya...aku menginginkannya"ucapku lagi.

"baiklah,besok aku akan membawakannya untukmu..ah dan namaku Xi Luhan"

"aku...Oh Sehun"

Tbc or end?

otte?kalau respon ff ini bagus aku pasti lanjut and up date cepett :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sehun Pov***

_Apa ini?_

_Sebuah kado?_

Sehun menimbang-nimbang kotak kecil yang berada di bawah mejanya.

_Apa mereka pikir dengan mengirimiku hal menjijikan seperti ini,aku akan menyukai mereka?_

Batin Sehun kesal.

Ia memilih melemparnya kembali kekolong meja.

"Hai Sehun-ssi"sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

_Lu Han…_

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"ah…apa kau menyukainya?"Lu han bertanya.

"apa?"

"parfum yang kemarin kau tanyakan…aku menyimpannya di kolong mejamu"Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya.

_Ah…jadi itu miliknya eoh?_

Tangan Sehun merogoh kolong mejanya dan menemukan kotak itu._Untung belum aku buang…_

"yah…aku menyukainya"Sehun membuka tutup botolnya.

"syukurlah…karna yang itu aku yang membuatnya "Lu Han tersenyum puas

"kau…yang membuatnya?"

"eum…keluargaku membuka toko parfum buatan sendiri"Lu Han mengangguk semangat,ia duduk dikursinya dan memandang Sehun.

Sehun menganggukan kepala mengerti..

"hey…boleh aku bertanya?"

Sehun menatapnya,lalu mengangguk.

"kenapa kau memilih menghindar dari mereka?"Lu Han berbisik.

"maksudmu?"

"yah kau tahu…mungkin perasaanku saja,tapi kau terlihat menghindar dan tidak ingin bergaul dengan kami "Lu Han berkata pelan.

Sehun terdiam,baru kali ini ada orang yang yang bertanya seperti ini padanya,biasanya mereka hanya menanyakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya atau keluarganya jika kalian mengerti maksudku.

Dan sehun membenci itu,makanya ia menghindar dari semua pikir mereka terlalu munafik.

"tidak…aku hanya…tidak suka"

Hening…Lu Han masih terus memandanginya…

"apa kau tidak suka jika mereka hanya memandangmu karena kau kaya?'Lu Han tersenyum kecil.

Sehun memelototkan matanya..

_Apa dia bisa baca pikiranku?_

"ehem…songsenim sudah datang"Sehun menunjuk kepalanya pada Han Songsem yang baru saja masuk.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_Dia aneh…_

* * *

"Hei Sehun-ah kau benar-benar hebat …"Chanyeol tertawa-tawa kecil.

Mereka kini sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap.

"apa maksudmu virus?"

"aigoo Sehunku sudah besar rupanya"Kai ikut-ikutan terkikik dan mengusap kepala Sehun.

"ya!singkirkan tanganmu!"Sehun menepis tangan Kai.

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun.

"ya!"

"hahhahaha…kau jangan marah Sehun-ah…kami tertawa karena bahagia karena kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau sukai"

"jangan berkhayal Park Chanyeol…kau pasti gila…"

"ya…apa kau pikir kami tidak lihat saat kau ngobrol dan tersenyum-senyum dengan deer itu eoh?"

"deer?siapa yang kau maksud?"

"tentu saja XI LUHAN!"Ucap keduanya serempak.

Sehun terdiam…_aku tersenyum?_

"ayolah Sehun-ahh jangan menyangkal lagi,kami sudah melihat bagaimana kau menatapnya "Ucap Kai

"bahkan kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu pada kami "Chanyeol menambahkan.

Sehun masih terdiam

_Aku?menyukai Luhan?aku hanya meminta parfum mawar itu…_

"kalian…tidak ada hal seperti itu diantara kami bodoh"

"lalu?yang kami lihat itu apa?"

"dia hanya memberikan parfum mawar yang aku inginkan"

Kai dan Chanyeol saling pandang.

"parfum?"

Sehun menghelan nafas dan mengeluarkan parfum Mawar dari sakunya.

"uwahh…wanginya manis…"Chanyeol berteriak senang.

Kai mengambil parfum itu dan meciumnya.

"Wangi ini..aku seperti pernah menciumnya…"Kai memeringkan kepalanya.

"bukankah ini parfum yang dipakai Luhan?"

Mereka berdua terdiam lalu tersenyum memandang Sehun.

"mwo?"

"kau…apa kau menginginkan parfum ini karena ini parfum yang dipakai Luhan eoh?"ucap Kai .

"ya!aku hanya menyukai wanginya"ucap Sehun kesal.

"ayolah Sehun…sebelum-sebelum ini kau tidak pernah tertarik pada hal-hal seperti ini,tiba-tiba kau tersenyum pada seorang XI Luhan."

Sehun masih tetap diam.

_Mungkinkah?tidak mungkin…bahkan aku dilahirkan tanpa cinta…_

* * *

"hey Luhan…apa kau sedekat itu dengan Sehun?"Xiumin memandang Luhan penasaran.

"tidak…aku hanya menyerahkan parfum mawar yang dinginkannya"

"dia sampai meminta parfum yang kau pakai?!"Xiumin berteriak terkejut.

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"ah…kau jangan berpikir macam-macam...dia hanya menyukainya dan memintanya"Luhan berkata pelan.

"apa?apa?apa yang kalian bicarakan?"tiba-tiba Tao duduk di samping Luhan.

"anio..ya panda!bagamana kau bisa meniggalkanku kemarin eoh?"

"ah hehehe mianhe Xiumin-hyung kemarin aku diminta tolong oleh Chen untuk belanja kelas"

"mwo?lalu kau pergi menemaninya?kenapa dia tidak menyuruh anak kelas saja?"

Tao menggeleng…

Tao adalah sepupu Xiumin,dia satu kelas dibawah mereka,ia selalu pergi bermain di kelas Xiumin ketika istirahat.

"kyaa pandaaa"sebuah teriakan menghampiri mereka.

"ya Baekki suaramu benar-benar mengerikan"Xiumin memegang telinganya.

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sambil memeluk Tao.

"hehehe habis Tao sekarang jarang main denganku,dia terlalu sibuk"sungut Baekhyun.

"aigoo…Baekhyun-ah jika kau terus-terusan bersikap kekanakan kau tidak akan mendapatkan pacar"

"biar saja,aku akan pacaran dengan orang yang menyukai sifatku kok"Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"em..permisi…apa kau…"sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan pertengkaran mereka.

"nde?"Baekhyun spontan menoleh

"kau?!"

* * *

Sehun memarkir mobil lamborghininya di depan sebuah rumah megah yang tidak lain adalah rumanya,kediaman keluarga besar Oh.

Ia menghelan nafas,kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"tuan anda akhirnya pulang,nyonya sudah sangat…"seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"cukup…aku pulang karena ingin mengambil beberapa barang jangan harap aku akan tinggal disini "ucap Sehun dingin.

Ia melangkahka kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"uwahh oppa sudah pulang?"seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eun ji-ya?kenapa kau bisa disini?"Sehun terkejut.

"ah eomma menyuruhku membantunya memasak"

Sehun mengangguk pelan,ia mengusap kepala adik tirinya Eun ji adalah anak ayahnya dengan eomma tirinya,Sehun selalu bertingkah tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya juga selalu mengacuhkannya.

"ah oppa!apa oppa akan tinggal disini?"

"ania..aku hanya mengambil beberapa barang saja"

Eun ji terdiam,ia menatapSehun sedih.

"ya…bukankah itu lebih baik?dari pada setiap hari kau harus mendengar pertengkaranku dengan ayah?"Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"ania…aku ingin oppa tinggal bersamaku disini"

"hem…bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersama oppa?bukankah beberapa bulan lagi kau akan sekolah ditempatku eoh? "

"sebenarnya aku ingin tapi-"

"jangan libatkan adikmu denganmu"

Sebuah suara berat muncul dari atas tangga.

Eun ji menoleh terkejut.

"appa?"

Tangan Sehun mengepal.

"jangan sekali-kali menjerumuskan adikmu .Dan aku tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk tinggal bersamamu"ucap Tuan Oh tegas.

"anio appa…aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama oppa"bela Eun ji.

"eun ji-ya tidak baik untukmu untuk tinggal bersama dia…lagipula siapa yang akan mengurusmu jika kau tinggal bersama Sehun?bahkan dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri"

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

"aku?tenang saja hidupku lebih indah sekarang dari pada hidup denganmu orang tua"

Sehun berjalan melewati Tuan Oh memsauki kamarnya tepatnya dulu,ia mencari barang-barang miliknya.

"aku hanya mengambil barangku"

"oppa…"Eun ji menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan melepas tangan Eun Ji

"benar Eun ji-ya…lebih baik kau disini"

Sehun berbalik dan pergi.

Ia melempar tasnya dan memasuki mobil.

_Shit!_

_Kukira dia tidak ada…_

Sehun memukul stir mobil

Drrrrtt drrttt

Sehun mengambil ponselnya

Ia tersenyum ketika membaca pesan dari Chanyeol

From Happy Virus

Subject : aku menemukannya!

Yo~kekeke Sehunaaa aku sudah menemukannya!

Cepat datang ke café jam 7,aku tidak akan memperkenalkanmu secara percuma kyakyakya

"cih..lumayan cepat dari dugaanku"

* * *

Sehun memhentikan mobilnya disebuah café,setelah berganti baju ia segera menemui mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam café.

"yo~Sehun-ah!disini!"Chanyeol melambaikan tanganya di sudut café.

Sehun tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"hei kenapa kau memesan tempat ini bukan ditem-"

Sehun terkejut ketika melihat seseorang di dekat jendela café.

"ah mian aku hanya ingin di tempat ini saja"jawab tersenyum-senyum menatap Sehun.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan

"ah annyeong Sehun-ssi"Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"eum dimana Kai?"jawab Sehun,ia memilih duduk.

" Kai bilang dia sibuk jadi..eum..Sehun-ah aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu"Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"kenalkan ini Baekhyun!orang yang sering kuceritakan padamu"Chanyeol menunjuk seorang namja berambut coklat didepannya.

Namja itu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"annyeong Baekhyun imnida bangapta Sehun-ssi"

"eum..nado bangapta"ucap Sehun kaku.

_Ah jadi ini…si Baccon itu?_

"lalu kenapa…"Sehun kembali melirik Luhan.

"ah aku hanya menemani Baekie saja dan kebetulan aku selesai bekerja part time disini"ucap Luhan.

_Dia bekerja?_

"ah shinca?"

"ah benar Luhan kudengar keluargamu membuka toko parfum?"Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

_Pasti dia sengaja._

"ah ne…orang tuaku membukanya saat aku smp"Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"aku juga membelinya"ujar Bakhyun semangat.

"ah shinca?apa yang sering kau pakai Baekiya?"Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"eung…vanilla?"

"ah kalau begitu aku juga ingin yang vanilla Luhan!bawakan aku besok!"

"ya kenapa kau mengikutiku?"Baekhyun terkejut.

"hehehe ani,aku hanya menyukai wangimu saja,wae?andwe?"

Baekhyun terdiam

"ania..hanya saja aneh Channie"

_Mwo?Baekkie?Channie?ckck ternyata mereka bisa sedekat ini ketika bertemu kembali_

Sehun menggelengkan kepala

"Kau aneh Park Chanyeol"

"kau juga aneh Oh Sehun"balas Chanyeol.

"aku?"

"bukankah kau juga meminta parfum yang dipakai Luhan?"ucap Chanyeol jail.

"aaah shinca?"Baekhyun terkikik.

"ania..Sehun hanya menyukai parfum yang kupakai saja"bela Luhan.

"aigoo Lulu apa kau tidak tahu?kalau dia menyukai parfummu berarti dia juga menyukaimu"canda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kencang.

Wajah Luhan memerah.

"ya ya ya jangan ganggu dia lagi"Sehun mendeathglare Chanyeol.

Wajah Luhan semakin merah.

"bagaimana dengan kalian eoh?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam.

"tentu saja aku menyukai Chanyeol/Baekhyun"ucap mereka berbarengan.

Sehun dan Luhan speechles.

"ah channie-ah lebih baik kita jangan ganggu mereka kajja"Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"eodiga?"Luhan panik melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi.

_Aishh dasar awas kau Park Chanyeol_

Hening…

Luhan menatap Sehun.

"eung Sehun-ssi..aku"

"panggil aku Sehun"

"ne?"Luhan terkejut.

Sehun menatap Luhan,tiba-tiba wajah Luhan memerah.

"n-ne Sehun…aku ingin pulang saja"

"baiklah kajja"Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Luhan.

Mereka keluar dari café,menuju mobil Sehun.

"naik"

"eh?tidak usah..rumahku dekat hanya perlu naik bis."tolak Luhan.

"cepatlah…"paksa Sehun.

Luhan terdiam,sepertinya ia sedang berfikir.

"kajja"Sehun menarik tangan Luhan masuk.

* * *

"ya ya Channie aku lelah hosh hosh"Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"hahaha mereka pasti kaku sekali,Sehun benar-benar payah"teriak Chanyeol masih terus berlari kecil.

"ya Channie…lelah"Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"eoh mianhe Baekki gwenchana?"

Chanyeol mengusap punggu Baekhyun.

"aissh kalau berlari lihat orang disampingmu bodoh,kakimu panjang sedangkan kakiku pendek kau berlari kencang sekali"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aigoo kyeopta"Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Chanyeol.

"bogoshippo Channie-ah…"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"nado aku sangaat merindukanmu..Saranghae"

Tbc***

Next Chap Taoris bakal muncul nihh

Ayo2 ripiiuu yorobunn


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Tao menatap ponselnya kesal

_Kemana Xiumin hyung?bukankah dia bilang akan pulang bersamaku?_

Tao memandang sekeliling sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi,dari satu jam setelah bel berbunyi Tao sudah menunggu Xiumin di depan gerbang,tapi anehnya hyungnya itu tidak muncul-muncul.

"aish..pasti dia main dengan Chen lagi"keluh Tao.

Ia akhirnya memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya di halte bus.

Tring~tring~

Ponselnya berbunyi.

"halo?Xiumin Hyung!kau dimana eoh?aku sudah menunggumu sejam lebih!"omel Tao.

"aigo mianhe panda tiba-tiba Chen mengajaku ke toko kau masih di sekolah?"

"anio..aku di halte bus"

"ah shinca?kalau begitu tetaplah disitu,Chen menyuruh temannya mengantarkanmu pulang"

"shinca?eum…arraseo hyung!cepatlah pulang nanti aku dimarahi ahjuma"

"arraseo arraseo..bye~"

Klik

Tao menghelan nafas

Ini sudah keberapa kalinya Xiumin meninggalkannya seperti ini

_Dasar!awas saja besok-besok aku tidak akan menunggunya lagi_.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Citt…sebuah bus berhenti di depannya,Tao segera berdiri hendak naik,tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"ya…"

Tao menoleh,seorang pria berambut pirang dengan kemeja putih.

"nuguseyo?"

"kau tidak mengenaliku?ini aku…"pria itu tersenyum sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti

"sepertinya kau benar-benar lupa"pria itu menghelan nafas.

"mianheyo..aku benar-benar tidak kenal denganmu"

"tak apa,kajja kita pulang"

"mwo?"

"aku yang disuruh Chen untuk membawamu pulang…"pria itu menunjuk mobil putih di sampingnya.

Tao mengangguk mengikuti pria tinggi itu memasuki mobil.

_Dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku?_

_Hah…tidak kusangkan ternyata hanya aku yang selalu mengingatknya setiah hari selama 6 tahun._

Aku menatapnya yang sedang mengutak atik ponselnya.

_Ia sudah tumbuh besar…_aku tersenyum.

Dia menoleh dan menatapku heran

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"ah ani…"aku membuang muka.

"eung..apa kau teman Chen?"

"aku?ya tepatnya sepupu" jawabku.

Hening…

"ah panda,apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?"

Ia menggeleng pelan.

Aku kembali menghelan nafas.

"lagipula kau belum menyebutkan namamu..mana aku bisa ingat?"ucap Tao.

Aku terdiam,_mauku kau mengingatku hanya dengan melihat wajah bodoh._

"hei sebutkan namamu"

"tidak"

"wae?"

"aku tidak akan membeitahumu sebelum kau mengingatku"

"lalu?aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"eung…sementara kau panggil aku hyung"

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

"eum..apa kau ingin mampir?"Tanya Luhan gugup .

Sehun memandang kehalaman sekitar rumah Luhan.

Sederhana…

"mungkin lain kali"ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa dan terima kasih"Luhan tersenyum manis.

Sehun ikut tersenyum kemudian berbalik.

"terima kasihh"ucap Luhan lagi ketika Sehun melesatkan mobilnya pergi.

Luhan tersenyum memandang mobil Sehun yang menghilang.

Ia berbalik dan memasuki rumah.

"ehem…"

DEG

"e-eomma"Luhan terkejut melihat eommanya yang berada di depan pintu.

Eommanya tersenyum-senyum.

"namja chingumu?"

"an-anio dia hanya teman sekelasku"wajah Luhan memerah.

_Aish pasti setelah ini eomma mengintrogasiku._

"ah shinca?kelihatannya tidak begitu…"eomma Luhan terkekeh melihat anak paling tuanya malu-malu.

"anio eomma shincaro!Sehun Cuma teman sekelasku"jawab Luhan lagi.

"Sehun?ah~Jadi dia orang yang meminta parfummu itu eoh?"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja bertumbuh tinggi muncul di samping eommanya.

"LAY!"

"parfum?apa maksudmu parfum yang kau buat itu?"Tanya eommanya.

"ne eomma"jawab Lay.

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah,ia memilih lari kekamarnya.

"Luhannie besok-besok ajak dia masuk arraso?"teriak eommanya

"anio!aku tidak akan mempertemukannya dengan eomma!"teriak Luhan dari kamar.

"kekeke "Lay terkikik geli melihat Luhan.

* * *

Luhan side.

_Aish menyebalkaannn_

_Siapa yang namjachinguku?_

_Eomma bernar-benar menyebalkan._

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

_Oh Sehun…Sehun…Sehun…_

Luhan memelotokan matanya

_Mwoya?kenapa aku malah memikirkannya?_

Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

_Tidak tidak tidak ayo Luhan pikirkan yang lain,hum bagaimana dengan parfum?sebaiknya aku membuat parfum apa ya?_

Luhan terdiam,sibuk dengan pikirannya.

_Parfum?apa dia menyukai parfum buatannku ya?bagaiana jika dia bosan?dan tidak memakainya?_

Batin Luhan cemas.

"ahhhhhh aku benar-benar gila"teriak Luhan.

"wae?kau menyukainya?"tiba-tiba Lay sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

"Lay!aish jangan masuk kamarku seenak jidatmu"kesal Luhan.

"jadi..kau menyukainya?"ucap Lay lagi.

"siapa?"tanya Luhan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"anak tetangga sebelah yang punya tahi lalat sebeas jempolku"

Luhan speechles

"habis kau ditanya serius malah nanya balik"Lay terkikik melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"maksudmu ….Sehun?"

"iya…bagaimana dengannya eoh?"Lay duduk disamping Luhan.

"molla…kurasa tidak,mungkin hanya kagum"

"kagum?kau kagum karena apa?"

"dia pintar,tampan,kaya dan baik hati'

"eum begitukah?"

"ah ada lagi!sebenarnya Sehun itu manis sekali hehehe"Luhan tersenyum.

Lay ikut tersenyum.

"kau menyukainya bodoh"

"mwo?apa maksudmu?kubilang aku hanya kagum"

"lalu kenapa kau sampai tersenyum-senyum begitu eoh?ekspresi apa itu?"

Luhan terdiam,_benarkah?_

"tapi…dia tidak akan menyukaiku"sedih Luhan.

"kurasa tidak…"

Luhan menoleh menatap tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Esok harinya luhan berangkat dengan semangat,ia berangkat pagi sekali karena hari ini ia harus piket kelas.

Ketika sampai di sekolah ia menatap sekeliling kelas.

"ternyata aku terlalu pagi ya?"Luhan mengangkat bahu kemudian memilih untuk mulai membersihkan kelasnya sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

"akhirnya…selesai"ia menatap puas kelasnya yang sudah bersih.

Kemuaidan Luhan menatap keluar jendela.

"heum…hanya beberapa orang yang datang…ternyata aku benar-benar berangkat terlalu pagi"

Ia menatap kebawah,kearea parkir.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah mobil,tepatnya mobil yang baru semalam ditumpanginya.

Mobil itu parkir membelakangi gedung.

Luhan terus menatapnya,sampai seseorang turun dari mobil itu_._

_Sehun…._

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Sehun menguap kecil kemudian mengambil tasnya.

_Sepertinya ia berangkat sendiri_.batin Luhan

Sehun mulai berjalan,Luhan terus mngamatinya,tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti kemudian menatap keatas.

Luhan terkejut ia segera berjongkok.

_Kaget aku…apa dia melihatku?_

Luhan mengintip dari jendela.

Tidak ada Sehun disana.

Ia mengusap dada lega.

Krakkk

Tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya terbuka.

Luhan memelotokan matanya.

_Sehun …._

Sehun menatapnya tajam,Luhan menundukan kepala dan mulai berjalan kebangkunya.

Sehun berjalan pelan dan duduk di bangkunya.

Hening…

"hei…kau menyukaiku ?"ucap Sehun.

Hening…

"an-anio"Luhan menatap meja di depannya.

"lalu?kenapa kau tadi menatapku seperti itu?"

"itu hanya kebetulan saja"

Hening…

"Luhan…"

"apa?"

"Xi Luhan"

"apa?"Luhan masih belum menatap Sehun.

"duduk disampingku"

"untuk apa?"

"cepatlah"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya.

Sehun menggerakan dagunya,menyuruh Luhan duduk disampingnya.

Luhan menurut,ia duduk disamping kursi Sehun,tepatnya bangku Kai.

"mendekat.."

"mwo?"

"dekatkan kursimu"

Luhan kembali menurut.

Jaraknya dengan Sehun lumayan dekat.

"lebih dekat"ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengernyit,tapi tetap menurut ia mendekatkan kembali kursinya.

Sehun menatapnya.

"kau ini…"Ia menarik kursi Luhan pelan,hingga bahu mereka menempel.

"ya ya…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"diamlah aku ingin tidur"Sehun menaruh kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

Luhan bisa mencium wangi shampoo Sehun.

_Wangi…_

_Apa ini?wanginya lembut.._

Luhan tersenyum kecil,tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang sangat familiar.

_Ini..?parfumku?_

"Se-Sehun…"

"hem…'

'kau…memakainya?"

"tentu saja…"

Luhan tersneyum lebar…

"kau senang?"Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan.

"hehehe iya"Luhan tersenyum manis.

Sehun ikut tersenyum,ia mengelus kepala Luhan.

"kau pikir aku tidak akan memakainya?"Tanya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"wae?"

"kupikir banyak parfum mahal dan berkelas yang bisa kau dapatkan lebih dari punyaku"ucap Luhan polos.

Sehun kembali menidurkan kepalanya.

"aku menyukainya ko"

Luhan kembali tersenyum,entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi akrab seperti ini tapi ini membuat Luhan senang karna ia bisa dekat dengan Sehun.

"hei Sehun-ah apa kepalamu tidak pegal?"

"sedikit"

"ikut denganku"Luhan menarik tangan Sehun.

"kemana?"

"atap!"

* * *

"uwahh lihat segarr sekali"teriak Luhan senang.

"hei mau apa kita disini?"

"ah benar!kemari Sehun"

Luhan menundukan dirinya dan menyuruh Sehun ikut duduk.

Sehun menurut.

"apa?"

"tidurlah"Luhan menunjuk pahanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan kemudian pahanya.

"tidur!"

Luhan menarik kepala Sehun pelan hingga tertidur di pahanya.

Sehun hanya terdiam.

Perasaannya kali ini sangat aneh…

Ia merasa….senang?

Entahlah baru kali ini seseorang yang memanjakannya.

"hei nyaman?"

"lumayan."

Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya.

Teng teng teng

"wah bel"Luhan berteriak.

"kau ingn masuk?"

"eum…apa kau masih mengantuk?"

"tidak...aku akan tidur lagi saat istirahat,kajja"

Sehun berdiri menarik tangan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum mengikuti Sehun.

_Eung?tanganku?_

"Sehun…tanganku?"

"wae?kau tidak suka?"

Luhan terdiam.

"baiklah…"Sehun melepas tangan Luhan.

"an-ani…"Luhan kecewa.

Ia menunduk._apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terus berjalan di depannya,ia melirik tangan Sehun.

_Beranikan dirimu Xi Luhan!_

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun cepat.

Sehun terkejut,kemudian ia tersenyum.

"wae?"

"an-ani…"

Sehun balas menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Mereka memasuki kelas,semua anak memandang heran mereka berdua.

"mw-mwoya?mereka bergandengan?!"celetuk seorang anak.

semua anak membelalakan matanya.

"uwah Sehun-ah kau sudah jadian?"ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah.

"anio kami hanya berteman!"bela Luhan.

"ah shinca?Lulu kenapa mukamu merah sekali?"Bakhyun menyenggol Luhan.

"ya Sehun-ah jika kau tidak ingin untuku saja eoh?"Kai merangkul Luhan.

Sehun mendelik memandang Kai.

"kau ingin kulaporkan pada Kyung soo hyung ?"Tanya Sehun.

Kai segera melepas rangkulannya.

Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan duduk di bangkunya,ia menidurkan wajahnya di meja.

_Malu sekali…_

* * *

"kai-ah…"

"eum?"

"sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku seperti itu eoh?"

Kai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hehehe mian kyung soo hyung"

Kyung soo tersenyum,kemudian melanjutkan merapikan buku-buku.

"hyung?"

"heum?"

"kenapa kau mau jadi pengurus perpus?bukankah itu membosankan?"

"kau bosan?"

"anio,karena disini ada hyung"senyum Kai.

"aigo jangan menggodaku eoh?"

"ani aku jujur,jawab aku dulu hyung"

"hem aku sebenarnya tidak mau tapi anak-anak yang menyuruhku"

"jadi hyung mau begitu saja?"

"yah tidak ada salhnya jugakan?aku bisa menenangkan pikiran disini"Kyung soo tersenyum.

Kai tertegun.

"ah iya Kai,kenapa kau selalu menemaniku eoh?apa kau tidak bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun?"

"tidak aku ingin bersamamu hyung"

"begitu?kalau begitu kau harus …pegangi tangganya"

Ucap Kyung soo sambil menunjuk tangga disampingnya.

"kenapa harus pakai tangga?"Tanya Kai

"aku pendek bodoh"ucap Kyung soo kesal.

Kai terkikik.

"pegangi ok?"

"arraso"

Kyung soo mulai naik sambil membawa beberapa buku,ia menaruhnya perlahan.

"hyung kenapa kau kecil sekali?"

"apa perlu aku jawab?"

"tentu"

"takdir"jawab Kyung soo kesal.

Kai tertawa

"apa kau tidak pernah berolahraga hyung?"

"tentu pernah"

"lalu kenapa?"Tanya Kai,ia memandang wajah Kyung soo yang tetap serius membereskan buku.

"kubilang takdir bodoh"

Kai tertawa kencang,lucu sekali melihat hyungnya itu kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hyung jangan mempoutkan bibirmu lagi eoh?"

"wae?"Tanya Kyung soo ketus.

"kau ingin setiap orang yang melihatmu menerkammu eoh?"

Kyung soo mengernyitkan dahinya,ia menatap Kai yang berada di bawahnya.

"maksudmu?"

"yah bibirmu itu terlalu bagus untuk seora-ya!Hyung!awas!"Kai terkejut ketika Kyung soo oleng hendak jatuh.

Kyung soo limbung,ia menutup matanya karena takut.

Kai memluk pinggang Kyung soo cekatan.

"GWENCHANA HYUNG?"Panik Kai.

Kyung soo mengerjapkan matanya menatap Kai yang berada di depan wajahnya.

"eo eoh..gwenchana"

"aish turunlah hyung biar aku yang naik"Kai mengangkat Kyung soo turun.

Kyung soo hanya terdiam dan menatap Kai yang mulai menaiki tangga.

Deg Deg..

_Apa ini?_

Kyung soo memegang dadanya.

"Hyung? Hyung?gwenchana?kau diam saja?apa kau terluka?"Tanya Kai.

"ani gwenchana a-aku ingin mengambil beberapa buku lagi"Kyung soo melesat meninggalkan Kai.

_Apa ini?kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar?_

_Aishh_

Kyung soo meremas kepalanya.

Kai memperhatikan Kyung soo dari belakang

"ada apa dengannya?"

Yeayyy chap 3 update chinguudeullll

mohon ripiuu ok?gamsa~

see you next chap


	4. Chapter 4

_"sehun-ah…"_

_"eomma eomma…"Sehun terkejut melihat eommanya yang terus menangis sambil memegangi dadanya._

_"apa yang tejadi?"seorang anak berambut pirang berjongkok di depannya._

_"eomma punya penyakit jantung"lirih Sehun._

_"kita-kita bawa kerumah sakit"_

Sehun terbangun panik.

_Kejadian itu lagi…_

_Sial…kenapa akhir-akhir ini semakin sering?_

Sehun menengok kesamping tempat tidurnya

07:00

_Shit..aku terlambat_

Skip time***

Saat Sehun sampai,pintu sekolahnya sudah tertutup rapat dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang bernasib sama dengannya tengah dihukum.

"oho…bukankah kau anak baru itu eoh?"Kwanghee songsenim menghampiri Sehun.

"ne senim"Ucap Sehun pendek.

"jangan kira karena kau murid baru kau bisa lolos dari hukuman eoh?"

"sekarang!tiap orang lari 5 keliling!

Sehun melongo

Ia melirik kekanan kiri semua orang sudah mulai lari_._

_Aishh…menyusahkan_

"hosh hosh…Kwanghee songsenim mianhamida..aku terlambat"sebuah suara datang dari belakang Sehun.

"aigoo Luhan..kau sudah sering terlambat minggu ini eoh?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil,lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu kau juga lari lapangan 5 putaran!"

Sehun masih berdiri membelakangi Luhan,entahlah ia tidak berani untuk berbalik.

"hey..apa yang sedang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?"Kwang Hee berteriak kearah Sehun.

DEG..

Sehun menoleh…

"tidak…"

Luhan terlihat terkejut ketika bertemu mata dengan Sehun

"Sehun?"Luhan memasang wajah sedang apa kau disini?

"seperti yang kau lihat aku juga terlambat.."ucap Sehun dingin.

"ya apa yang kalian lakukan cepat lari!"teriak Kwanghee sonseng.

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan _._

"ya Oh Sehun"

Sehun menoleh.

"sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku?"

Sehun segera melepas tangan Luhan dan berlari mendahului Luhan.

"ya tunggu aku!"

Bruk

Luhan tersungkur jatuh.

Sehun berhenti dan berbalik menatap Luhan.

"appo"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan ya"Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal.

sehun tersenyum kecil,iamembersihkan lutut Luhan.

"gwenchana?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan,wajahnya merona,tiba-tiba saja Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"kajja"Sehun mulai berlari kecil sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah.

Mereka berdua terus berlari sambil bergandengan tangan.

"ckckck…dasar anak muda,selalu saja mengambil kesempatan"Kwanghee songsenim menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dan Luhan.

Meanwhile~

Sementara di kelas Sehun dan Luhan sendiri ternyata tidak ada guru yang mengajar,kelas sangat ribut dengan celotehan anak-anak.

"ya ya lihat…"Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Kai menyuruhnya melihat keluar kelas.

Kai melongokan kepalanya kejendela dan tersenyum-senyum melihat pemandangan di lapangan.

"uwahh mereka mesra sekali"kekeh Chanyeol.

Xiumin yang penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lihat ikut melongokak kepalanya

Mata membulat melihat Luhan yang berlari bersama Sehun dilapangan.

"mw-mwoya?"

Chanyeol dan Kai semakin terkikik melihat wajah Xiumin.

"mwo?mwo?"seluruh kelas riuh dan melihat ke jendela.

"mwo?!kenapa mereka berlari sambil bergandengan tangan?!"

Semua anak riuh melihat adegan Luhan dan Sehun.

Setelah selesai menjalani hukuman Luhan berjalan bersama Sehun menuju kelas,sedari tadi mereka terus memilih diam.

"Sehun"

Sehun masih diam.

"Sehun"Luhan kembali memanggilnya.

Sehun masih terdiam.

"ya!Oh Sehun!"ucap Luhan kesal.

"apa?"Sehun menoleh

"tidak aku hanya memanggilmu"Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun melongo.

"kau aneh"ucap Sehun

"kau lebih aneh"

"tentu kau lebih aneh"

"kau sangaatttt anehh"

"kau lebih sangaaattt anehh dariku"ucap Sehun kesal.

Luhan tertawa.

"apa?apa yang lucu?"

"kau-benar-benar kekanakan"Luhan terus tertawa.

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan.

"ehem…mian..aku baru kali ini melihat sifat aslimu"Luhan berdeham dan berhenti tertawa.

Hening..

"hei apa kau ingin ikut denganku?"

"kemana?"

"atap,aku ingin bolos"

* * *

Luhan merentangkan tangannya.

Sehun melihat sekeliling

_Tidak ada siapapun…aman_

"hei apa yang kau lakukan?kemari"Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan ikut duduk.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan"

"kita bermain ini!"Luhan mengeluarkan kubik

"malas"

"ayolah..temani aku bermain"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang menyodorkan sebuah kubik,Ia mengambilnya.

"nah…ayo kita adu cepat siapa yang akan menyelesaikannya duluan"ucap Luhan semangat.

"1..2…3!"

Sehun dan Luhan mulai berkutat dengan kubik itu…

Mata Sehun melirik Luhan yang tengah tersenyum-senyum.

"aku selesai!"Luhan berteriak .

"ya kau curang"Sehun terkejut.

"anio aku tidak curang!"bela Luhan.

"tidak-tidak…kita ulang!kali ini aku yang mengacak kubikmu!"

"ok!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua terus bermain kubik sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

"hey kau tidak lapar?"Tanya Luhan.

"eung..sedikit"jawab Sehun,ia masih berkutat dengan kubiknya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"hey,berhentilah dulu"Luhan mengambil kubiknya dari tangan Sehun.

"wae?aku hampir menyelesaikannya"Tanya Sehun kesal.

Luhan mengambil tasnya,ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal.

"jang~ayo kita makan"Luhan membuka kotak bekalya.

Sehun terdiam,memperhatikan kotak bekal Luhan.

"apa yang kau lihat?ayo makan"

Sehun menatap Luhan.

"buka mulutmu!"Luhan mengambil telur gulung.

"ya aku bisa makan sendiri"tolak Sehun.

"aaa…"paksa Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan,ia membukan mulutnya pelan.

"hehehe "Luhan tersenyum senang.

"kau senang?"

"eo…aku senang kau tidak protes dengan masakanku"

"masakanmu?"

"eum…"Luhan mengambil beberapa kimbab dan menyuruh Sehun membuka mulutnya lagi.

Sehun membuka mulutnya refleks.

"kau bisa memasak?"

"eung…eomma sering tidak ada dirumah karena sibuk mengurusi toko jadi aku harus memasak sendiri"

"appamu?"

"sudah meninggal"

Sehun berhenti mengunyah.

"eum…"

"gwenchana,bukan hal yang perlu disedihkan."ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"hei…"

"heum?"

"masakanmu enak"

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah mengintip dari balik berdua tersenyum-senyum menyaksikan Luhan menyuapi Sehun.

"aigoo manis sekalii"gemas Baekhyun.

"ckck aku tidak mengira Sehun bisa menurut seperti berna-benar hebat"

Baekhyun terkikik.

"ah Channie kau tidak lapar?"

"kau lapar Baekki?"Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"eung "Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kajja kita beli makan dan ketaman"ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Kai melihat sekeliling kelasnya.

_Kemana mereka?aishh menyebalkan…_

Kai duduk di kursinya sambil mendengarkan mp4.

_Hah..kemana perginya mereka semua?bahkan Kyung soo hyung juga tidak ada…_

_Apa dia sakit?_

Krak …

Tiba-tiba Lee songsenim masuk.

Kai melirik samping kanan kiri bangkunya,_kelihatannya mereka akan bolos._

Kai akhirnya mengambil tasnya dan keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan Lee senim yang menatapnya kesal.

"baiklah,jika ada lagi yang ingin keluar silahkan"ucapnya kesal.

Seluruh anak terdiam…

Skip time***

Kai berjalan menyusuri koridor,ia berencana ke kelas Kyung soo.

Ia menjulurkan kepalanya mencari Kyung soo.

"kau mencari siapa?"

Kai menoleh.

Seorang namja setinggi dirinya.

"Kyung Soo hyung"

"Kyung soo ?hari ini dia tidak sekolah"

"wae?"

"sakit"

Kai mengangguk menundukan wajahnya dan berbalik.

"ah apa kau kim jongin?"

Kai berbalik.

"ne…apa aku mengenalmu?"

"ah aku sering mendengarmu dari Kyungsoo"namja itu tersenyum.

"kurasa kau butuh ini"dia menyerahkan selembar kertas.

_Sebuah alamat?_

Meanwhile***

"eotte?"

"eum lumayan…"Baekhyun mengunyah roti melon di tangannyanya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk berdua di taman lumayan sepi.

"eung Channie..kau tidak makan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeleng

"makanlah…"Baekhyun menyodorkan rotinya.

"anio..kau saja aku tak lapar"

"wae?kau tidak mau roti bekas gigitanku?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"ani..aku hanya merasa kenyang melihatmu makan"

"bohong…"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang memasang wajah kesal.

"ayo makann aaa"Bakhyun mengangkat rotinya kearah mulut Chanyeol.

"anio..kau saja"

Baekhyun terdiam

"menyebalkan" memakan rotinya kesal.

Chanyeol -tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Baekkie-ya apa kau ingin aku makan?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk.

"kalau begitu suapi aku"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ia mengulurkan rotinya.

"ani..bukan dengan tanganmu"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"dengan ini"

Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

"Ya!Park Chanyeol mesum!"teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah merah.

Chanyeol tertawa keras,ia memegangi perutnya.

"hahahha wajahmu benar-benar lucu Baekki-ya ahh perutku"Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"kau mempermainkanku eoh?"

Chanyeol masih terus tertawa,

Baekhyun menyobek rotinya dan menggigitnya dengan gigi depan.

"ya Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Bekhyun memegang wajah Chanyeol,lalu menempelkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol memelotokan matanya.

Ternyata Baekhyun mentransfer roti yang ia makan perlahan ke mulut Chanyeol.

"rasakan wlee"Baekhyun meleletkan lidahnya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam.

Baekhyun kembali memakan rotinya dengan wajah merah.

Hening…

"ehem…kalau boleh ..itu..rotimu…aku minta lagi..seperti tadi.."Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah.

Ia menggigit rotinya dan menyodorkan mulutnya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekat dan melumat bibirnya.

"Channie…"lenguh Baekhyun.

"kau nakal eoh?"Chanyeol mengehentikan lumatannya dan mengunyah roti dari Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah,ia menutup matanya malu.

Oke sampai sini dulu^^

Silahkan ripiu readersJ

See you pyong~


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

annyeong^^ini dia chap 5

happy read

* * *

_38°C..._

_Aku benar-benar sakit..._

Kyung soo memegang kepalanya.

_Hah...yang benar saja,kenapa aku harus sakit?padahal hari ini jadwal pengiriman buku baru._

_Aishh tidak bisa kubayangkan akan sesibuk apa aku setelah ini._

"uhuk...uhuk..."

Cklek ...

"kau masih pusing kyung soo ?"

"eung...sedikit eomma..."kyung soo mencoba tersenyum pada wanita paruh baya di sampingnya.

"istirahatlah dan jangan lupa makan eoh?aish...apa eomma tidak usah pergi saja?"eomma kyung soo membelai kepala kyung soo pelan.

"ani..pergilah...halmoni lebih membutuhkan bantuan eomma dari pada aku,lagipula aku sudah merasa baikan"

Eomma kyung soo menatap cemas.

"pergilah..."

"arraso...eomma pergi dulu eum?"eomma kyung soo beranjak dan keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

Kyung soo menganggukan kepalanya,tapi itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

Hening...

_Sebaiknya aku tidur saja..._

Kyung soo tertidur dengan pulas dan saat ia bangun jam sudah menunjukan jam 11.00 KST._Aku tertidur nyenyak sekali,akh..tapi kepalaku masih pening._

Ting tong...ting tong...

_Apa untuk sehari saja aku tidak bisa tenang?_

_Siapa?_

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel itu semakin cepat dan membuat kepal Kyung soo pusing.

"aishh NUGUYA?!"

Kyung soo beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu rumah.

_Aku bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun orang itu!_batinnya.

Cklek...

"hyung...~"sebuah suara khawatir menyapa telinganya.

Kyung soo membulatkan matanya.

"hyungggg~"orang yang membuatnya kesal tak lain adalah KAI.

"Kau...untuk apa kesini?"

"aku?menjengukmu...lihat aku membawakanmu sup dan makanan lain"

Kai tersenyum lebar dengan menunjukan beberapa bingkisan di tangannya.

"ah aku juga membelikanmu obat,kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyung soo menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"hyung?hyung?"

"ah...masuklah...aku sudah lumayan sehat"kyung soo tersenyum kecil.

_Kenapa Kai menjenguknya?bahkan teman-temannya yang lain tidak datang..._

_Kenapa...dadaku berdetak keras seperti ini?_

* * *

Sehun menatap seorang pelayan dengan rambut pirang yang berada tak jauh dari meja tempat dia duduk.

_Apa dia selalu serajin ini?kenapa ia tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali?_

"kau mau pesan apa Sehun-ah?"

"hm...berikan aku rokomendasi pelayan-Lu"

Luhan tersenyum,ia sudah Sehun baru dua kali datang ke caffe ini tentu saja ia tidak tahu apapun.

"bagaimana dengan tiramisu?waffle?strawberry cake?moccachino?"

"hem...aku ambil tiramisu dan moccachino"

"baiklah,tunggulah sebentar"Luhan tersenyum dan berbalik pergi.

Kenapa Sehun bisa berada di Cafe tampat Luhan bekerja?

Jawabannya adalah karena Luhan mengajak Sehun kerumahnya.

Lalu kenapa Luhan mengajak Sehun pergi ke rumahnya?

Itulah yang sekarang berada di pikiran Sehun,Luhan bilang eommanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

_Eomma Luhan ingin bertemu denganku_

_Eommanya ingin bertemu denganku_

_Wae?_

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa tidak nyaman,sedari tadi hatinya gelisah entah kenapa.

Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa nanti,kenapa ia tidak menolaknya?

Karena Oh Sehun tidak akan menolak permintaan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah?Sehun?"Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"eum..apa?"

"kau melamun?"

"ani...berfikir.

"tentang?"

"kau"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya heran.

"aku?wae?"

"ani..lupakan"Sehun meminum moccachinonya.

"wae?wae?"Luhan menatap Sehun lekat.

"berisik"

Hening

" baik aku pergi kedapur"Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

"temani aku"

"tidak mau,kau juga tidak memberitahuku"ucap Luhan ketus.

"baiklah,akanku beri tahu"Sehun menarik nafas.

Luhan tersenyum senang,ia menatap berbinar.

"kau...kenapa eommamu ingin bertemu denganku?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"eommamu kenapa inign bertemu denganku?"Sehun mengulangi ucapannya.

"itu...karena eommaku menyukaimu"

"mwo?"Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"eomma bilang kau tampan jadi dia ingin bertemu denganmu"

Krik..krik..krik...

"hanya itu?"

"yah...apa lagi?eommaku hanya ingin bertemu pria tampan sepertimu dan-.."

Luhan terdiam

_"namjachingumu?"_

Wajahnya memerah ketika ingat perkataannya eommanya.

"Luhan?"

"ah..ne?"

"jadi kapan kau selesai bekerja?"

"eum..20 menit lagi"

"baiklah,aku tunggu."

* * *

Kaisoo side^^

"uwah...rumahmu nyaman sekali hyung"Kai melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah Kyung soo.

"tidak sebagus rumahmu pasti..."

"kau tahu rumahku?"Kai terkejut.

"ah ani...tapi dengan rumor kalau keluargamu sangat kaya aku sudah bisa menebaknya"

Kai tersenyum kecil.

"kalau aku boleh memilih,aku ingin tinggal disini"

"eh?maksudmu?"

"ah ani hyung...dimana dapurnya?aku ingin menaruh ini"Kai menunjuk kantung plastk ditangannya.

"biar aku saja,duduklah"Kyung soo mengambil kantung itu dari tangan Kai dan berjalan menuju dapur yang ternyata berada di belakang mereka.

Kai tersenyum menatap Kyung soo,tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah foto ...keluarga?

Ia melihat anak kecil berambut hitam dengan mata besar memakai kemeja putih memeluk seorang pria .Kai yakin itu adalah ayah Kyung soo dan wanita disebelahnya adalah ibu Kyung dan itu...kembarannya?

"hyung...kau...kembar?"

"eum?...ah foto itu?ne...itu kembaranku...tepatnya adikku..."

"jinjja?aku tidak mengira kau memiliki adik."

Kai memandang Kyung soo yang juga memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"kajja...kau juga harus makan"Kyung soo duduk di depan Kai.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya pelan,Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan supnya.

"ah hyung!Bagaimana kalau setelah kau sembuh kita pergi ke pantai?"

"pantai?"

"em..Chanyeol bilang dia ingin mengajak kita pergi kepantai minggu depan,Sehun dan Baekhyun juga ikut dan aku yakin Luhan juga ikut"

"heum...entahlah...akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk dengan pengurus perpus,aku tidak janji bisa ikut"

"ayolaahh hyungg kau itu terlalu menyibukan dirimu!kali ini saja?"

Kyung soo menatap Kai yang mengerutkan wajahnya sambil memohon.

"kenapa kau ingin aku ikut?"

"itu karena Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dan karena Sehun pasti membawa Luhan."Kai mengeluh.

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"hyung kau bisa bayangangkan mereka pasti tidak akan mempedulikanku *alis gue jadi pajangan semata*aku ingin kau ikut untuk menemaniku"

_Heee jadi aku hanya sebagai baby sittermu eoh?_

Kyung soo menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah...tapi kau harus membantuku di perpus eoh?"

Kai tersenyum sumringah.

"terima kasih hyung~Saranghaeee~"

DEG...

Entah kenapa wajah Kyung soo merona mendengar ucapan Kai.

Nyutt

"akh..."kyung soo memegang kepalanya pelan.

"hyung?gwenchana?"

"eum..hanya sedikit...pusing...hanya perlu tidur"

Kai memandang Kyung soo khawatir,wajahnya pucat sekali.

"hyung mian,aku terlalu berisik .A-aku akan pulang"

Kyung soo menatap Kai dengan kecewa

"kau sudah mau pergi?"

"kau harus istirahat aku antar ke kamarmu,setelah itu aku akan pulang"

Kai meraih tangan Kyung soo dan menopangnya ke kamar Kyung soo.

Kai merebahkan Kyung soo ke kasurnya.

"kalau butuh sesuatu hubungi aku ok?ini ponselmu"

Kyung soo menatap Kai datar.

"kau akan pulang?"

"um...aku takut mengganggumu hyung...baiklah bye bye hyung"Kai berbalik menuju pintu.

"Kai..."

Kai berbalik.

"kau...bisa menemanaiku?kau sama sekali tidak menganggu"Wajah Kyung soo merona.

_Kenapa wajahku panas?padahal aku hanya memintanya menemaniku itu bukan hal yang memalukan._

Kai terdiam.

Hening...

"kau-ingin-aku-menemanimu?"Kai menunjuk dirinya.

"jika kau tidak mau ya sudah aku mau tidur"Kyung soo menarik selimutnya dan berbalik memunggungi Kai.

Tap tap tap...

Bruk

Kai tiba-tiba saja menimpa Kyung soo dari samping sambil memeluknya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan?beratttt"

"hyung,kau tidak boleh meminta dengan wajah seperti tadi kepada orang lain eoh?"

"ma-maksudmu?"

Kai mempererat pelukannya.

"kau hanya boleh menunjukannya padaku"Kai berbisik pelan

* * *

"kau tunggu disini dulu "

"mwo?"

"stttt aku mau lihat kondisi dulu"Luhan menaruh jarinya didepan bibir.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

_Kenapa harus melihat segala?_

Luhan kedalam rumah dari jendela.

_Ya tuhan..._

"Lay-ah apa menurutmu makanan ini cukup?"

"yah setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Sehun sakit perut eomma"Lay memandang meja makan mereka yg penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan.

"mwo?"

"ah ani...sebenarnya kenapa eomma membuat makanan sebanyak ini?bukankah Sehun hanya berkunjung sebenatar?"

"Apa maksudmu?tentu saja untuk menyambut namjachingu anakku aku harus bersiap-siap"eomma Luhan berbinar.

"Lagipula ini pertama kalinya kan?Luhan membawa namjachingunya"

_Namjachingu?!aishh sudah kubilang bukan_

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati.

"ya sampai kapan kita harus diluar eoh?"Sehun tiba-tiba ada di belakang Luhan.

"ya sabarlah seben-"Luhan berbalik marah.

Tapi malah wajahnya menempel pada dada Sehun.

Mata Luhan mengerjap,ia mendongakan wajahnya,matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun yang juga memandangnya.

"A-apa?"wajah Luhan memerah.

Sehun menatapnya lekat,tangannya perlahan memegang pipi Luhan.

"kau..."

"ehem..."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan ternyata...Lay dan eommanya sedang memandang mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum dari depan pintu.

"jika tidak keberatan kalian bisa melanjutkannya didalam..."eomma Luhan memegang pipinya malu-malu.

"eomma!"Luhan berteriak kencang,wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sehun berbalik dan menggaruk tengkuk.a.

_Apa yang kulakukan didepan eomma Luhan? aishhh_

"Sehun-ssi silahkan masuk"Lay tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sehun balas tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk,ia berjalan pelan mengikuti Lay.

"kau tidak mau masuk Luhan-ah?"

Luhan memandang kesal Lay,ia melangkah sambil menyentakkan kakinya kesal.

"ah silahkan duduk Sehun-ssi"

"ah gamsahamnida ahjuma,aku belum memperkenalkan diri Oh Sehun imnida"

"aigoo kau sungguh tampan,boleh aku memanggilmu Sehunie?"eomma Luhan tersenyum senang.

"n-ne ahjuma"

"panggil aku eomma eum?"

"eo-eomma"ucap Sehun terbata.

"aigoo eomma senang sekali,punya anak tampan sepertimu"

"siapa maksud eomma?"Luhan menggelembungkan pipinya kesal.

"aigoo tentu namchingmu ini"

"ne?!/Ani!"Sehun dan Luhan berteriak bersama.

"aigo kalian kompak sekali"

Lay yang berada di belakang eomma Luhan hanya tertawa-tawa memandang Sehun dan Luhan.

"eomma!sudahh berapa kali kubilang Sehun bukan pacarku"

"ah benar begitu Sehunie?"

"eum...Ne eommoni."

Luhan menarik nafas lega.

"kami pacaran"

"ne eomma dengar sendirikan?kami paca-Mworago?!"Luhan menatap Sehun kaget.

Sehun tersenyum lembut?

"ah~eomma lega mendengarnya,kajja kita makan"

"ta-tapi eomma kami"

"Luhannie?kau tidak mau makan?"Sehun tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Luhan.

_Luhanie?_

"Se-sehun-ah neo waegeure?"Luhan menatap Sehun ngeri.

"wae?apa kau ingin kusuapi?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil memegang pipi Luhan.

"aigoo umurku sudah tua untuk meliahat love dovey seperti ini"eomma Luhan tersenyum malu.

_Eomma...ania..._

"Luhan-ah kau seharusnya juga bersikap manis pada Sehun"ucap Lay.

_Lay juga?ania...ratap Luhan._

* * *

Kyakyakya Gaje?ah molla author bener-bener lagi gaje hari ini

Yeps ini OCC ya readersss

Kekekeke~see you next chap


End file.
